Face Down
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: A Inuyasha Song Fic, Song by Red Jumpsuit apparatus. Please read and enjoy i wouldnt mind a review or two... its my first song fic SessXKag pairing. Finished!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this Great song. Pity oh well enjoy

_Italics_ are thoughts and Lyrics okay ^^

**Face Down**

'_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy'_ that was the only thing going through Sesshomaru's mind, Kagome truly did drive him crazy, she had secretly been meeting him on a weekly basis… only because suddenly he found him self attracted to Kagome, it was mystery to him but he knew if he could see Kagome one a week or so the attraction would lessen a fraction so he could concentrate on more urgent matters than thinking how Kagome could pleasure him more.

Sesshomaru was waiting, he couldn't stand the waiting he remembered the time she gave him this look that would have made him weak at the knees… if he wasn't as strong and icy as he was. '_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_.' Sesshomaru was sitting there waiting for Kagome to excuse herself from the group. Then he smelt her blood, Sesshomaru rushed to the edge of the forest that's was almost near the clearing, he concealed his aura so no one would sense it except maybe Kagome.

'_Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down'_Sesshomaru saw Kagome lying on the ground with that dead miko, who was now alive thanks to Kagome's selfless wish. Kikyou or whatever her name was held a bow above her head and struck down and hit Kagome's back… _It looks like she has been whipped but it was done with a mere bow, her back is all bloodied and bruised and she has a small one on her cheek. _

Sesshomaru felt the urge to save her but he would save his revenge for later, this time when he said he would drop her off he would make a little surprise visit to Inuyasha and his new Wench and teach them how to now respect what belongs to him.

"Never let me see you near Inuyasha again bitch" Kikyou said, then spitting on Kagome and walking off. "Oh and cover up a little wouldn't want Inuyasha to think I have been beating you to hard" Kikyou said while disappearing into the forest to go back to the village.

'_Cover up with make up in the mirror'. _Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran through the forest to the nearest stream completely oblivious of his presence. He watched as Kagome pulled out a small little case and started dabbing it on her face, he could see it was some kind of concealer; it covered up the bruises on her face. Sesshomaru then realised that she was muttering something.

"Don't worry Kagome… it wont happen again" Kagome said with little sobs. '_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you'. "_Stop kidding yourself Kagome Inuyasha will say he loves you next then beat you also" Kagome chocked out, then a sob racketed through her whole body and she was crying miserably on the floor of the forest.

Sesshomaru had, had enough of this. Sesshomaru was amazed at this new feeling, he wanted to comfort her and hold her till she stopped. He gave into this little command and jumped down from the tree he was logged in, picked up the Miko and put her in his lap. He was going to take her back to the group when she was done sobbing into his shoulder. Kagome's tiny hands grabbed Sesshomaru's clothes and squeezed. He knew now that he was basically the only solid thing in her world now. In essence he was her rock.

Kagome looked up, she saw who her saviour was, after she let one final sob rack through her body she let herself lean against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was contemplating what he was going to say to Kikyou and Inuyasha. He knew he was going to Kill Kikyou at least and maybe gravely wound Inuyasha. '_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.' _Sesshomaru knew he was going to ask if it felt good to push Kagome around to Kikyou.

He picked up Kagome and moved swiftly towards the village. He knew he also going to tell Inuyasha that Kagome was now going to live with him, a new life she had truly found and she deserved it.

Inuyasha came running out of the little hut, with Kikyou hand it hand… The look on their faces suggested that they didn't really expect Sesshomaru to be carrying Kagome and holding her so close.

"Whadda ya want you bastard?" Inuyasha asked furiously to Sesshomaru, and pulled Kikyou towards.

Sesshomaru smirked, as if he wanted that sorry excuse for a woman, she would barely even be able to pass for a servant at his place. "Little Brother I expect you know what your wench has been doing to this Sesshomaru's property?" Sesshomaru asked his voice filled with malice. He noticed Inuyasha twitched which gave him his answer.

"Now Wench" He said in the direction of Kikyou "Do you feel good when you push her around? Do you feel better as she falls to the ground?" Sesshomaru asked once again his voice was dripping with malice.

Kikyou grinned and now was the time to tell them, what they should have heard along time ago. '_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down._' "Inuyasha do you realise every action you make in this world will have a consequence?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he put Kagome down behind him, she was asleep.

'_I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again heed my lecture'. _

"Ha as if Sesshomaru I know what I got out of this world is my consequence" Inuyasha yelled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head, he knew his moronic brother wouldn't head his lecture now he was about to find out what the consequence of his actions would be. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, and raced towards Inuyasha, but his target was Kikyou.

As Sesshomaru predicted Inuyasha leapt out of the way leaving a clear shot for Kikyou. Sesshomaru thrust his blade down through Kikyou's body and then there was no more of her nothing was left. Sesshomaru smirked and turned around. Inuyasha was shocked to the bone, it was obvious the moron thought Sesshomaru was heading for him.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…_

Before Sesshomaru could fathom what was happening, Inuyasha leapt to wear Kagome was and buried her face in the ground. Sesshomaru felt his face turn feral; he wouldn't let her go through this. "_One day she will tell you that she has had enough it's coming round again" _Sesshomaru yelled out to Inuyasha, when Inuyasha just laughed at what he said Sesshomaru lunged for Inuyasha, barrelling him away from Kagome.

Sesshomaru smelt that Kagome was bleeding once again. He growled at his moronic half brother and hit him across the village to the other side. He went to stand by Kagome, it was obvious she couldn't walk; Sesshomaru bent down to pick her up. Kagome muttered something, but even with his acute hearing he couldn't make out what Kagome just said to him.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, bending down so he could here better.

"Take me over to Inuyasha I have to tell him something important" Kagome told him in the barest voice. He shrugged and hoped as long as Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha she loved him all would be well.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

"Inuyasha" Kagome said hoarsely. Inuyasha looked towards her; Sesshomaru looked down on her crumpled figure. "Inuyasha I have finally had enough good bye"

Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome may have not been awake when he told Inuyasha that but he knew it was going to come out sooner or later. Inuyasha lunged at Kagome.

"Sit Boy" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha crashed to the ground two feet in front of them.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to wait around for him to wake up; instead he called his youkai cloud and ascended into the Sky with his love in his arms.

'_**A new life she has'**_

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you think… please no flames thanks. Thank you for reading.**

**Love fluffylova**


End file.
